The 'Do You Love Her' Quiz
by Sora Zoldyck Fullbuster
Summary: Mirajane has noticed Gray might have feelings for a certain someone, so she decides to make a quiz for him to see if it's true. Does Gray really love that someone, or is it just Mirajane's imagination? {GrayLu - One shot}


**The 'Do You Love Her?' Quiz**

A _Fairy Tail _Fanfiction

By _PrincessOfTheSakura_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Summary: **Mirajane has noticed Gray might have feelings for a certain _someone_, so she decides to make a quiz for him to see if it's true. Does Gray really love that _someone, _or is it just Mirajane's imagination? {GrayLu}

**Pairing(s): **GrayLu

**Genre: **Humour and Romance

**Ratings: **Rated T

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail® is owned by the amazing Hiro Mashima

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

* * *

_This one shot is dedicated to the fanfiction author 'FriendsForevaa'. Thank you for dedicating a chapter of your story to me, so now I'm returning the favour!_

* * *

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

"Just what the hell is this, Mira?" The raven haired Ice Mage, Gray Fullbuster asked as he raised a brow. He lifted up his head from the sheet of paper in front of him to be face to face with the beautiful Mirajane Strauss.

"It's my 'Do You Love Her?' Quiz!" She chirped as she clasped her hands together. Gray sweat dropped at her actions.

"The 'Do You Love Her?' Quiz? Just what the hell is that?" He asked. "And why do _I _have to take it?"

"Oh, no reason!" Mirajane chimed, giving him her most sweetest , innocent smile.

"Right ..." He said, still not convinced he sighed in defeat and decided to take the test ...

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

ღ** The 'Do You Love Her?' Quiz **ღ

_By Mirajane Strauss! (=^.^=)_

**.**

There will be a set of questions in this quiz for you to answer. You must put a cross in the box next to the answer (like this: **x**) you choose. Make sure to be honest and have fun!

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**QUESTION 1**

**What type of girl do you prefer?**

_**1.) **Scary, bossy and mean _[ ]

**_2.) _**_Clingy, over obessed fan girl _[ ]

_**3.)** __Nice, sweet and kind _[**x**]

_**4.) **Cute, nerdy bookworm _[ ]

**QUESTION 2**

**Which eye colour to do you prefer?**

_**1.)** Ocean __Blue _[ ]

_**2.) **Chocolate Brown _[**x**]

_**3.)** __Emerald Green _[ ]

**_4.) _**_Rosy Pink _[ ]

**QUESTION 3**

**How would you like a girl to treat you when you come back from a mission?**

_**1.) **Yells your name out multiple times and flood the guild with tears _[ ]

_**2.)** Gives you a small 'hi' and then goes back to what they're doing _[ ]

_**3.) **Doesn't say anything to you _[ ]

_**4.) **Scold you because you destroyed the town, but was still glad that you were safe _[**x**]

**QUESTION 4**

**How would you enter a girl's house?**

_**1.) **Through the chimney (Santa Style) _[**x**]

_**2.) **Through the window _[ ]

**_3.) _**_Through the door _[ ]

**_4.) _**_Destroy half of the house to get in _[ ]

**QUESTION 5 (FINAL QUESTION)**

**Which Magic do you like more?**

_**1.) **Requip: The Knight _[ ]

_**2.) **Water Magic _[ ]

_**3.) **Celestial Spirit Magic _[**x**]

_**4.) **Solid Script Magic _[ ]

** END OF QUIZ **

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

"Done, finally." Gray sighed in relief, placing the pen down.

"You're finished? Let me see!" Mira chimed as she grabbed the piece of paper from the desk and quickly scanned the paper. Her aquamarine blue eyes widened, sparkling in Joy.

"KYYYAAAA~~~!" Mira squealed like a fan girl. Gray sweat dropped at this.

"Um, Mira-"

"Oh Lucy~~!" Mira called, cutting Gray off. A moment passed and Fairy Tail's Stellar Spirit Mage, Lucy Heartfilia, approached the bar.

"Yes Mira?" She questioned. She gave Gray a little smile which he returned. "What is it?"

"_YOU _LOVE _HIM_!" Mira shrieked, her eyes twinkling. Gray and Lucy gave the silver haired Take Over Mage a questioned look.

"_Huh_?" The two said in unison, completely confused at what was going on.

"Let me explain," Mira started. "Lucy also did this quiz, it was called the 'Do You Love _Him _Quiz?'. And look at the results!"

Mira showed Gray and Lucy the test the blonde Celestial Mage had did.

"You see, Lucy says that she likes 'Ice Make' Magic. And Gray said that he likes 'Celestial Spirit Magic'!" Mira beamed. Gray and Lucy's eyes widened as Mira continued to point out other things.

"Well, that settles it!" Mira said. "Gray, you love Lucy, and Lucy, you love Gray!"

The whole guild had just heard what had happened. There was complete, and utter, silence.

"Lucy ..." Gray suddenly whispered. He stood up from the bar stool, his bangs shadowing his eyes.

"G-Gray-"

Lucy was cut off by Gray wrapping his muscular arms around her waist, one hand on her chin. He brought her to his face and his lips enveloped her's. The entire guild was quiet.

30 seconds passed and they parted, slightly panting.

"I love you, Lucy." Gray confessed, his midnight blue eyes locked on her's. "I always-"

Gray was cut off by Lucy cupping his cheeks and began to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

Lucy parted from him for a bit, but then went on the tip of her toes. She then whispered something in his ear, making his eyes widen.

"_I love you too, Gray."_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿: **Heyoo, so what did you think? I was just bored and decided to do this for no reason what so ever. Haha, I just came back from watching 'The Lego Movie' at the cinema, it was great! You guys should watch it! :D

**.**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**I hope you enjoyed this one shot!**

**Make sure to tell me what you think in the reviews, ne? :D**

_**\- PrincessOfTheSakura**_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_\- Please read and support my other stories 'Welcome to the School of Smash!', 'Highschool Never Ends! (REMADE)', 'Fiore Academy: Lucy and The Elite Gang!' and 'Love Lessons' -_


End file.
